


Mid September

by drphilstan1234



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drphilstan1234/pseuds/drphilstan1234
Summary: Eddie and Richie talk and try to keep secrets from the others. It doesn’t work.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Mid September

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I have ever written. I’m not great at grammar and spelling so feel free to leave some constructive criticism. :)

It was 7pm in Derry, Maine. It was mid September and Eddie Kaspbrak was sat on the swing set in the park by his house. He was sat there because it was the only place he felt he could sit in peace. He couldn’t sit at his house, not since he lashed out at his mother about his bullshit pills. He couldn’t sit under his favourite tree in the playing field because he’d walked past there about an hour ago and Henry Bowers and his gang were there and he didn’t know if they would still be there or not. Eddie has been their main target for the past few days and he didn’t want to risk running into them. He could go to Richie’s house but he didn’t know if he was welcome there after the argument they had earlier today at school.

They we arguing about something so stupid and little that Eddie could barely remember what it was about. He thought it was about their English project but he’d thought it was about something more. Thinking about this made Eddie start thinking about Richie. Eddie had a crush on Richie since they were 11. He had never told anyone because he thought everyone would think he was weird and they would turn on him. But he was especially scared of what Richie would say. 

Richie was walking around the town. He was careful about where he went because he really didn’t want to run into Henry Bowers. He really wasn’t in the mood to have homophobic slurs shouted at him while the adults around them took no notice or didn’t care. No one actually knew that Richie was gay. It made no sense why Bowers always directed his homophobia towards Richie. He probably just need a target and assumed Richie was gay because he had never had a girlfriend. As he turned around a corner, Richie realised that he was near Eddie’s house and he seriously contemplated going to apologise for losing his temper at school. He was about to walk to Eddie’s house when he noticed someone who looked like Eddie sat on the swing set. 

As Richie sat down, Eddie jumped but stayed silent. He looked like he was deep in thought. They sat in silence for a while until Eddie started to talk. 

‘I’m sorry about earlier, you we probably right.’

‘No Ed’s, I’m sorry. I lost my temper and started arguing about something so stupid.’ Richie looked genuinely sorry.

‘I can barely remember what we were arguing about.’ Eddie said, turning to face Richie.  
‘I think it was about the English project.’ Richie said turning to face Eddie.

As Richie looked at him, Eddie looked like he was about to cry.

‘Eddie, what’s wrong?’ Richie asked him. Eddie didn’t answer. ‘Hey, Spaghetti Man.’ Richie said thinking the silly nickname would cheer him up. Eddie stayed quiet for a while. 

‘You know I hate it when you call me that.’ Eddie finally said.

‘What’s wrong?’ Richie said again.

Eddie opened his mouth to tell Richie what was bothering him, but he quickly closed it again. Thinking if he actually told Richie about his crush, that he would think it was disgusting.  
‘I guess the whole thing that happened with my mom has finally hit me. Honestly I kinda wish I didn’t have to go home tonight.’ Eddie said. It was the truth but what he really wanted to tell Richie.

‘Well you can stay round mine if you want.’ Richie offered. 

‘Thanks Richie.’ Eddie said. Hoping that later he’d have the guts to tell Richie everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said before, I’ve never written something like this before. Feel free to leave some feedback. :)


End file.
